Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary
by McManus D. Ninja
Summary: On the night before his fifth birthday, Naruto and Kakashi find messages from his parents hidden in the Hokage's office. This will lead Naruto down a path that will not only make him one of the most mysterious ninjas in the world but also one of the most powerful. The path of the Mercenary. Rated M for Violence, Gore, Language, and possibly some lemons in the future.
1. A Surprise Birthday Revelation

**Updated: 10/10/2015 ((I didn't actually have to change that much. Just a few more details and some spelling errors.))**

* * *

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my very first story! I have been trying to get a story out there for a long time and finally started writing one that I think is gonna be pretty fun and enjoyable. So what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road! Sorry about the formatting issues. **

* * *

"Talking"  
**"Bijuu  
"Talking"  
**'_Thinking'  
__**'Bijuu Thinking'  
**__"Writing"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me. Neither of us would want that.**

* * *

**Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary**

**Chapter 1: A Surprise Birthday Revelation**

October 9th, Hokage's Office

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, stood by the large window in his office as he took a break before he started to defeat the ever growing mountain of paperwork upon his desk. He stared out his window across the village of Konohagakure. He could see the village had been decorated for the upcoming festivities. The elderly village leader brought his favorite pipe to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs as he thought about the fateful and tragic night that they were commemorating.

_'Five years. Five years since that terrible day.'_

That was when the great demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, bringing chaos and death in its wake. The great beast destroyed a large section of the city in a tragedy unlike the village had ever experienced before. Many lost their lives, including his own wife. In order to stop the beast and save the village, the Yondaime had to make two of the greatest sacrifices. Not only did he sacrifice his own life to defeat the beast, but he was forced to seal the demon into a newborn baby.

'_Sometimes I wish you had let that beast run loose Minato. It certainly would have spared him so much pain.' _The Hokage thought to himself with a heavy hearted sigh as he wondered where the child was at this very moment.

The boy in question was one Uzumaki Naruto. By all outward appearances he was just a normal 4, almost 5 year old boy. He seemed to have a smile on his face nearly 24/7 and he played many pranks on people. However, behind closed doors it was a very different story, especially around his birthday. For where most children would have a celebration with their friends and loved ones around, his were filled with loneliness and heartache. It was only last year on his 4th birthday that he was ejected from the orphanage he had called home his whole life. The Hokage quickly found him a place where he could live on his own, with constant supervision of course, he was still only a child. Naruto was sitting in his minuscule apartment talking to one of his caretakers, and one of the few people he trusted in the entire world. Sitting in his kitchen was a tall man dressed in the standard ANBU uniform with a red mark on his left arm to signify that he was Captain Status. On his face was a white mask in the shape of a dog

"Say, Inu-nii, is there any chance that I could spend my birthday with you?"

Hatake Kakashi smiled sadly underneath his mask. He loved Naruto like a little brother. He'd tried so hard to adopt the boy when he was a baby, but as the boy was an orphan with no known parents, Naruto's guardianship was controlled by the civilian council, who time and again denied him from adopting the young blonde. So the young ANBU captain had to settle for being his protector and older brother figure.

"I'm sorry Otouto. But that's not up to me."

Naruto stared at his older brother with a confused look. "Why not? Do you live with someone who doesn't like company?"

Kakashi chuckled at the young boy's innocence.

"No Naruto. It's because I'm part of the ANBU and our identities are supposed to stay secret."

The ANBU suddenly felt his young friend's arms wrap around his waist as he looked down into Naruto's cerulean eyes. Kakashi's heart sank as he could see the tears welling up in Naruto's eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone Inu-nii. I'm scared of what they're going to do to me."

Kakashi knelt and hugged him tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm not going to leave you alone. Don't worry, I've got someone to watch over you tomorrow. He's one of our best new recruits. I promise he'll keep you safe."

"Why do they hate me so much Aniki? What did I do to make them so angry at me?"

Kakashi felt his own tears starting to form beneath his mask. It was insane that the village that his sensei and the woman he saw like a mother both loved so much that he gave their lives for how the village would treat his surrogate little brother so cruelly. He sometimes wondered who the real monster was in the world, the Kyuubi or the villagers.

"Naruto, you've done nothing wrong. You are a great kid and my otouto. There is nothing wrong with you. Say, you know what? I think you might be able to stay with me tomorrow night."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up and his face filled with joy. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Really. We just need to tell Hokage-sama about it first, okay?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and smiled a genuine smile at the prospect of staying with his surrogate big brother during the most dangerous, at least for him, time of the year.

"Alright! Let's go! Can I piggy back with you this time? The lady at the front desk always gives me mean looks."

Kakashi chuckled. About 3 months ago they'd devised a system of letting Naruto travel without having people glare at him all the time. Kakashi would cast a genjutsu over the boy and give him a piggy back ride. The genjustu would give the illusion to all who saw the silver haired ANBU Captain, that he was merely wearing a supply backpack, a normal sight in a village full of ninja coming and going from missions out of the village.

"Sure thing Naruto." Kakashi did several hand signs and picked up Naruto onto his back as he headed out the window and towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto held on tightly as his older brother headed at high speeds toward the office of the man he considered a grandfather.

Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's office where he was stopped by the secretary.

"I'm sorry the Hokage's not in right now. There was a council meeting he had to attend."

"That's fine. I'll just wait inside."

Kakashi didn't wait for her to respond as he went inside and set Naruto down on the couch in Hiruzen's office as he dispelled the genjutsu. Naurto smiled as he sat on the couch.

"I'm really excited! I can't believe that I'm going to be spending my birthday with you, Inu-nii! It's going to be great!" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, he had to admit, he was kind of excited too. He'd never really been invited to anyone's birthday growing up and he and his father always celebrated his with a special trip out of the village. So this would be a first for the both of them.

"Yeah, but remember Naruto, the Hokage has to give you permission to stay with me first. Who knows, he might have something planned for your birthday and wants to keep it a surprise."

Kakashi raised a brow as Naruto's eyes filled with excitement as he started to wander around the office with a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm looking for my birthday present! Like you said, Jiji might have something planned for my birthday and he probably hid the present in his office foe safe keeping! I'm sure if it!"

The silver haired ANBU snickered at his little brother's innocence. "Well, I think he has a secret safe behind one of the Kage portraits."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he pulled one of the chairs over and stood on it so he could reach the portrait of the Yondaime. When he tried to pull it off the wall, he cut his finger on one the sides of the frame.

"Otouto, I was just kidding. Hokage-sama doesn't really have-"

He was cut off as Naruto's blood activated a hidden seal on the portrait. The picture began to glow and dozens of kanji and seals appeared before the picture swung open to reveal a secret indent in the wall that held two scrolls. Both of them bore the same name on the seal. _"For Naruto"_

"I told you he had my present around here nii-san!"

"Naruto I don't think that's -"

The young boy was so excited he grabbed one of them and opened it and began to read it aloud. However it shortly became clear to both Naruto and Kakashi that Naruto wasn't meant to find these scrolls, at least not yet. The first scroll read:

"_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this either one of two things has happened. Either you have reached the rank of Jounin as planned, in which case congratulations! Or, and let's be honest given me and Kushi-chan's history is the more likely, you were just messing around in the office and happened to activate the blood seal on my picture. But that isn't important now. What is important is you, Naruto. I wish I could have been there for you and taught you all of this myself, but unfortunately life can be cruel to us. Sometimes we have to make decisions that hurt us and those we love most. I had to make that decision tonight and I forced this fate on you. Given how most people in your situation are treated, I pray that the old man will keep what has happened a secret. However, I don't feel like he will. I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for everything that, through my actions, has happened to you. But despite all the pain and heartache, please know that your mother and I love you with all of our hearts. Inside this scroll are sealed the tools and knowledge on how to learn and master two of my own original jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, as well as my signature taijutsu style, Hummingbird Style. Be strong for us Naruto, and become the great man we know you were born to be._

_Love Your Father,  
Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage"_

The young jinchuuriki's eyes were full of tears as he read his father's words. He looked at Kakashi and managed to say in between sniffs and tears.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this Inu-nii? And what was he talking about? What did he do that Jiji was supposed to keep a secret?"

Kakashi was in shock from hearing that his little brother was in fact his sensei's son. However his heart sank as he heard Naruto's question. He didn't have the heart to tell him, so he said the only thing he could.

"Naruto… I think you may want to read the other scroll first. It may have the answers you want."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened the scroll with shaky hands and began to read.

"_To my sweet boy,_

_I love you so much Naruto. Words cannot describe how much it hurts not to hold you in my arms and shower you with all the love you deserve and that I know deep in my heart that you have not gotten. I know that you had to carry my burden because I was too weak to hold it when it mattered most. I'm sure Minato-kun didn't introduce himself to you properly, so I might as well. My name is Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, and as you may have guessed, I am your mother. Now I have the unfortunate task of telling you what is going to be painful but has to be told to you. _

_You are a jinchuuriki, Naruto. Today on the day of your birth, a day that was supposed to be the happiest in our lives, the Kyuubi was released from its prison and wreaked havoc on our village. Minato-kun is now preparing to do something that unfortunately has caused you the pain you have experienced your whole life. In order to save the village, your father sealed the Kyuubi into you. No, this does not mean you are the Kyuubi. You are merely its jailer. As for why he couldn't seal it back into its old prison. The answer is simple. I'm dying. Yes, I was the Kyuubi's previous jinchuuriki. It is a burden that was passed onto me and now, has been thrust upon you. Fortunately for me, my status as a jinchuuriki was kept a secret from everyone and I was able to live a normal life._

_You on the other hand, I fear may not be so lucky. Perhaps Oji-san's intentions were good. But if he did let the knowledge of your jinchuuriki status known, then your life has been filled with unnecessary pain and hatred. I can't even begin to make up for all of this. But I hope that one day you can forgive us. However there is only one thing I ask you to do. Grow strong Naruto. Train hard, grow strong and leave. Leave and find the love you truly deserve. However, this is still your home as much as it is mine and your father's. So I ask you not to hold any ill will towards toward those who are too stupid to realize the difference between a sword and the scroll it's sealed in._

_I've sealed inside this scroll my sword, Arekuruu Uzu no Ha, and the katas to learn the style that made me famous to my enemies as Konoha's Red Death. It is a difficult style to master on your own. So seek out a master swordsman on your journey to help you learn. Show them my sword and they'll know you're my son. I also sealed in the scroll the key to the Namikaze-Uzumaki vault in our clan compound. Take your inheritance with you. I'm sure Minato-kun gave you his signature techniques as well. So find either Minato's sensei Jaraiya of the Sannin, and please do your mother a favor, make his life hell for me. Be sure to call him Ero-Sennin and kick his ass for peeping on me in the hot springs. Or your father's student Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi will be easier to find. Show either of them this scroll and they will help you in your mission. They owe you at least that much._

_Go my dear Naruto. Become stronger that either of your parents and always remember, no matter what happens, we love you and are proud to call you our son._

_Your Mother,_

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red-Hot Habanero" _

As Naruto set the scroll down, the damn holding his tears in broke as he began to sob. Kakashi went to his little brother and hugged him as he cried. After several long minutes Naruto looked up at the ANBU he'd come to call brother.

"Inu-nii… Will you please help me look for my father's student Kakashi? I want to make my parents proud."

Kakashi smiled sadly. "That won't be necessary Naruto." Naruto got angry at that.

"Why not?! Didn't you hear what my kaa-san wanted? I need to find him!"

"Naruto calm down. You don't need to go looking for Kakashi." The silver haired man removed his ANBU mask to reveal his face. Or at least what wasn't covered by his other mask. He gave Naruto his patented eye smile.

"Because I'm right here, Otouto."

* * *

**Well everyone, there it is. **What will Kakashi do? Will he train our young Jinchuuriki? Will Naruto take his mother's advice? Will he leave and become his own man? Find out next time on Naruto, the Jinchuuriki Mercenary!****

**I put this first chapter out completely on my own. So if anyone likes this so far and would like to Beta Read for the rest of this story and/or other stories I plan on unleashing onto the unsuspecting populace! **

**So leave a review telling me what you thought. I appreciate any feedback you guys give me. If you really liked this chapter Follow and/or Favorite!**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Especially you.**

**No, not you. The pretty one reading over your shoulder.**

* * *

**((Oh by the way, I got my first Flamer(s) yesterday. *sobs* Oh the mean spirited words, the missing words, the lack of punctuation! Oh it hurt me not at all. Seriously, I'm still gonna keep writing. Your flames do nothing. See you all next chapter!))**


	2. Kakashi's Difficult Decision

**Hey everyone welcome back! I was so happy with how well the first chapter went over. I know it's been like less than a week since the first chapter. So I feel I should explain a few things and give you some reasons as to why I updated so quickly and what that means for the story.**

**1\. **I really hate when I'm really into a story and I have to wait several months for a new chapter. I know some people have other things going on but it still irks me.**  
**

**2\. **I have a pretty basic outline for how this story is going to play out up until the Time Skip, so updates should occur fairly frequently.****

**3\. I won't be updating in a consistent time frame. I have an outline of major events. However most of the finer details are yet to be determined. So don't expect me to update new chapters like clockwork.**

**4\. I'm currently working on others stories. I have several stories in development and once I start with them, my time will be split between them. Check my profile to see what they are.**

**So there are my reasons for my fast update for those of you who might be worried about me half-assing the story after that awesome set up. As well as giving you an idea of what's to come.**

**With that said, let's get crackin'!**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_"writing"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**_'Bijuu Thinking'_  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this here.**

* * *

**Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary**

**Chapter 2: Kakashi's Difficult Decision**

Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto sat on the Yondaime's head atop the Hokage monument. The brothers in all but blood tried to take in what had happened. Naruto wore the ANBU mask that the silver-haired man had taken off atop his head. He held tightly in his hands the messages from his parents. He was both excited and saddened by what he learned in the Hokage's office.

He was excited by the fact that not only were his parents two of the most powerful ninja in history. But he also got confirmation of every orphan's fantasy, that he had parents who loved him and truly wanted him. However, he was upset about all the secrets kept from him. Why didn't the Hokage tell him who his parents were, why they weren't around for him, and why everyone hated him so much? He looked at his big brother. He too was staring out into the village.

Kakashi was having similar thoughts of his own.

'_How could I be so stupid!? How could I have not noticed how much he looks like sensei. I _knew _something was fishy when Hokage-sama told me he had died with his parents!'_

Kakashi turned to his little brother and eye smiled. It was nice to be with the young boy. Not as Inu, the ANBU who protected him out of duty, but as Hatake Kakashi, his father's ex-student and his older brother. Naruto smiled back before getting a curious look on his face.

"Nii-san, you knew my parents well didn't you."

"Yes I did, Naruto. I knew them very well."

"Can… Can you tell me a bit about them?"

Naruto paid close attention as Kakashi rubbed his chin as he thought about what he should tell the boy.

"Well, in the field, your father was every bit the shinobi you'd read about in the history books. He was smart, calculating, and one of the greatest men to ever walk the battlefield. He was very serious about protecting his village and those around him. But when he was here in Konoha, he was almost an entirely different person. He would smile a lot, crack jokes, work on seals for various uses, and occasionally ask a random question that popped into his head."

"So when he was working he was serious, but when he wasn't he was kind of an idiot." Kakashi chuckled a bit at his brother's bluntness.

"Kind of. He was always very smart. He just was very relaxed when off duty and he sometimes just let out a random thought. He had a tendency to think out loud."

**~Flashback no Justu~**

_ A young Kakashi was sparring with his teammate, Uchiha Obito, in Training Ground 7 while their other teammate, Rin, was reading her scrolls on Iryojustu. Their sensei was sitting on a log, watching the match with intense concentration. Kakashi landed a particularly hard hit to Obito's stomach, knocking the breath out of him and forcing him to the ground._

"_You're weak Obito. Your form is nearly non-existent, you can barely hit me, and when you do it feels like a light slap rather than a punch. Sometimes I wonder if you're even an Uchiha. I'm serious. Rin fights better than you and she's a medic!"_

_ Rin got up and slapped Kakashi hard across the face._

"_Stop it! Obito is trying very hard. You're a skilled ninja Kakashi, but you're a terrible teammate. Instead of berating him all the time, why don't you try _helping_ him for a change?"_

"_Yeah. You _obviously_ know so much better than I do. Why not enlighten me?" Obito angrily wheezed as he got to his feet, still catching his breath._

"_That's not my job. It's Minato-sensei's. Right sensei? ...sensei?" Kakashi turned to their sensei, who seemed to be still watching them. That is until he spoke._

"_Blueberries are weird."_

"_Huh?" The gennin squad collectively exclaimed as they saw what their sensei had been examining so intently the past few minutes was not in fact the match between his students. But a blueberry that he held between his fingers._

"_I mean think about it. They're blue. But when you smash them they turn purple. And when you skin them they're _green_! I mean what the fuck?"_

_The gennin face-faulted. Instead of training them, their sensei just spent the past five minutes intently pondering the intricacies of a damn berry. The blonde kage popped the berry in his mouth, stood up and walked over to his students._

"_You're right though. It is my job to train you. However Rin is also correct. You're only as strong as the person fighting beside you. It's your job as a teammate to make sure that you are all working together. Do you understand?"_

_Kakashi bowed his head. "Hai sensei."_

_Minato smiled brightly. "Good. Now I think it's time we called it a day. I have to meet someone for ramen."_

**~Kai~**

Naruto laughed at the story.

"Tou-san really was funny wasn't he nii-san?"

"Yeah, but he always was aware of what was going on around him. He may have been focused on a task or some random thing, but he was always mindful of his surroundings. There was only one thing that could capture Minato-sensei's full and complete attention."

Naruto looked quizzical. "What was that?"

Kakashi eye-smiled brightly. "Your mother, Naruto. Kushina-san was the only one in the entire world that would hold sensei's attention indefinitely. She was one of the most beautiful women in the world. She was also a great fighter. I can see quite a bit of her in you, Otouto. She was always so straight forward with everyone. Sometimes that wasn't always a good thing, but she always fought for what she believed in. She also had one _hell _of a temper. If you made her angry and you weren't Minato-sensei, you had one option. Run. Run and hope she didn't catch up. She also shared your love of ramen. I think that's one of the reasons why she named you Naruto."

The silver-haired man let out a sad sigh. "They would be so proud of you Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a sad smile. He could see how much his brother missed them. He looked Kakashi in the eye and asked him the other question that was on his mind.

"Aniki, can you help me fulfill my Kaa-san's request? Can you help me get strong enough to leave like she asked?"

Kakashi's eye widened. Did Naruto really want to leave that badly?

"Naruto, I… I don't think I can answer that question right now. It's a serious request and I need some time to think about it. Okay?"

Naruto smiled sadly as he nodded in understanding. Kakashi looked at the sky as the sun was very nearly set.

"Come on Naruto. You should get home. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto hopped onto Kakashi's back as they made their way to Naruto's apartment.

_The Next Day_

Kakashi was sitting in his apartment waiting for Naruto to arrive. He gave Naruto the address last night and told him to come by right after dinner. The silver haired ANBU captain had spent the entire day cleaning his messy apartment as well as hiding his collection of certain orange books not meant for five year old eyes. He even managed to buy and wrap a present for Naruto. He bought his little brother a set of training kunai and a bokken made for him.

As he anticipated his younger brother's arrival, the question he asked him the night before rang in his mind as he racked his brain to find an answer.

'_Can I really do it? Can actually help him abandon the village? I mean, I was planning on becoming his jounin sensei when he graduated. But this is crazy. If I let him leave once he becomes a ninja, then he'll be labeled as a missing-nin and marked a traitor. He'll have squads of ANBU sent to find him and kill him. If I don't train him he may just leave without training and get killed anyway. AHHH! What should I do?'_

Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts by a frantic knocking on his door. He rushed over with a large eye smile, expecting to see his little brother. His smile quickly faded as he saw on the other side of the door wasn't Naruto but two ANBU, a woman wearing a cat mask and a man with a bear mask. The man spoke in a respectful tone.

"Senpai, there's been an incident in the village tonight. It's really serious. Naruto's been attac-"

Tenzou didn't even finish his sentence as she was interrupted by Kakashi barging out the door at breakneck speeds. As they watch him go, Neko noticed tears in his eye as she looked at her partner.

"Kami help the poor bastard who was supposed to be on watch tonight."

_Konoha Hospital_

Kakashi burst into the hospital room as he saw Naruto on a bed. He was covered in multiple bloody bandages all across his tiny body as he was hooked up to several machines. Kakashi fell to his knees beside the bed and began to weep uncontrollably. This was the scene Neko and Tenzou walked into. Neko walked over to her captain and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was headed in the direction of your apartment. He was spotted and chased by a drunken mob of villagers. They were all civilians. They cornered him in an alleyway. It had been nearly five minutes when we came across the scene."

"What happened to Taka? He was on duty tonight. He was supposed to be watching him." Kakashi choked out.

"He never reported in, sir." Tenzou said.

Suddenly the entire room was flooded with KI (Killing Intent for those who don't know) as Kakashi stood up.

"Find. Him. And bring him to me… _**NOW**_!"

"Hai!" Both Neko and Tenzou saluted as the raced out to find the ANBU known as Taka. They returned several minutes later with a man in regular jounin garb. He stumbled a bit as he had clearly been drinking that night.

"Taka! Where were you tonight? You were supposed to be on duty." Kakashi asked angrily.

"I was celebrating. Everyone was. So I took some well-deserved time off. So what?" The man slurred, clearly not realizing who he was talking to. That is until he felt a gargantuan wave of KI hit him. Not only sobering him up but also making him piss his pants in fear as Kakashi grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall, lifting him up by one arm.

"YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST TO GET DRUNK AND NOT ONLY THAT! YOU LEFT A FIVE YEAR OLD BOY UNPROTECTED TO GET MERCILESSLY BEATEN TO NEAR DEATH! NOW HE MAY DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE AND NEGLECTFUL BEHAVIOUR!" Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

"You've abandoned your duty and willfully defied orders given by your superiors. That's treasonous behavior, Taka." All of the color drained from the man's face as he squirmed and begged for his life. Kakashi tossed him to Tenzou and Neko who held him in place.

"Take him to have a _long_,_ slow_ talk with Ibiki while he waits for his trial." The pair nodded as they took the screaming man away.

Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat down beside his younger brother. His blood was boiling. How could they have done this? How could the village he loved stoop to such monstrous behavior. That didn't matter now. All that mattered was his little brother's safety. Kakashi squeezed Naruto's hand as he thought to himself.

'_You have to live, Otouto. Heal fast and wake up soon. I hope you're ready when you do. Because when you wake up, your training will start._'

* * *

**There you have it folks. Chapter Two. **

**I always saw Minato as a very odd and inquisitive type of person. I mean, what other kind of person would think of a justu like the Rasengan? Who goes, "you know what would be cool? A spinning ball of death that I can hold in my hand!" So I wrote him as the guy who thinks up weird stuff like that.**

**Thought I have to admit, that last scene was really a emotional scene to write and I had to listen to a lot of awesome yet depressing music to write it. If you want to, you can add mood music and reread it to what I wrote it to, which was "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch. Really emotional song that helped me get into the mood to write a scene about attempted child murder.**

**...Yay?**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about the chapter by leaving a review. Don't forget to check out my profile to see what other stories I have in store for you. And if you haven't already, Follow and/or Favorite this story. **

**Or you could just follow me!**

**But just here on this site. Don't follow me around in real life, because that would be creepy. Unless you're hot. In which case... it would still be pretty creepy.**

**Anyway! See you all next chapter!**


	3. Demonic Encounters

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! I know! This came out faster than Chapter 2 did. Well I decided to post it for 2 reasons. One being that I had a flash of inspiration while writing my other story, _Namikaze Naruto, Son of__ Madalore_ (Which you should totally go check out.), and decided to write it down while it was still fresh in my mind. The second reason its that I am turning 21 in two days! Yay me! What does this have to do with my stories? Well with it being one of those major life events, I have the entire week planned out. So I won't have much time to spend writing. So I'm posting this to help keep you guys satisfied for now.**

**So with that said, let's get the go on the show!... Wait that's not right.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Writing"_

**_"Bijuu Talking"_**

_**'Bijuu Thinking'**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, then I would abuse the hell out of characters I didn't like... Like I plan to later!**

* * *

**Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary**

**Chapter 3: Demonic Encounters**

Naruto awoke in a place he'd never been before. It was dark and smelled foul and he was standing in a large pool of water.

'_Where am I? I was on my way to Kakashi-nii's when… Oh.' _The young blonde stopped his train of thought as the events of the night before came flooding back into his memory.

**~Flashback no Jutsu~**

"_Ahhh. That was delicious! Thanks Teuchi-san! How much do I owe you?" Naruto exclaimed as he finished his fourth bowl of ramen. Ichiraku Teuchi smiled at the young jinchuuriki. It made him sad that the son of his favorite customers was treated so terribly._

_Yes, Teuchi knew exactly who Naruto was the moment he stepped into Ichiraku's for the first time. He'd been serving his mother, Kushina, since the first day he opened his restaurant. He had watched her and Minato's relationship bloom and grow from behind his stove. Now it seemed their son had inherited Kushina's insatiable taste for his ramen._

"_It's no charge Naruto-kun." Teuchi smiled as the young blonde's eyes lit up._

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. No charge." Teuchi's daughter, Ayame told the boy as she leaned in and gave the child a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto's face turned bright red as he felt the beautiful teen's lips on his cheek. She giggled as the boy sat there speech-less._

"_Wow, I didn't think I'd do that to him."_

_Naruto's face changed immediately when he looked at the clock._

"_Oh no! Its way later than I thought it was. I need to get to Kakashi-nii's fast. Bye Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." With that the young blonde was off._

"_Wait, Naruto-kun. I forgot to… give you your present." Ayame sighed as he was well out of hearing distance by then._

_Naruto rushed through the back alleys of the village, trying desperately to get to his brother's home before someone spotted him. However, that was proving to be easier said than done as the directions his silver haired brother had given him were soaked in ramen broth, causing the ink to run._

'Maybe I should try eating slower next time. Ugh, where am I going?! I think I may have made a wrong turn.'

_Naruto suddenly found himself out of the alley and into the open._

'Yep. Definitely took a wrong turn.' _The young boy thought as he found himself under the contemptuous gaze of a dozen drunken villagers._

**~Kai~**

Naurto shuttered as he remembered what happened next. A flurry of punches and kicks and broken sake bottles assaulting his frail body as he begged for them to stop in a futile attempt to evoke their mercy. But none came.

'_None will ever come as long as I stay here. Kaa-san, I promise I will leave. If Kakashi-nii won't train me, then I'll find someone who will!'_

Naruto was brought from his thoughts as he heard a roar and a growl from deep in the tunnel.

"Well, I don't see any other place to go. I guess I should find out what's making that noise." The young blonde mused to himself. As he made his way through the tunnel toward the source of the noise, the growling grew louder and louder until he came to find what was exactly causing the noise.

Naruto stood before a cage as tall as the Hokage tower itself. Many bars as thick as the largest trees the young boy had ever seen separated the young boy and the cage's occupant whose large slitted red eyes were glaring daggers at its occupant.

"So you're the Kyuubi. That must mean I'm inside my own mind."

"**A marvelous deduction human." **The bijuu spat at its jailor, sarcasm oozing from every syllable. **"So it would seem my spoiled brat of a warden has come to pay his lowly prisoner a visit. How thoughtful. So have you come to gloat about the wonderful life you lead to me?" **

Naruto seemed confused.

"Why would you think my life would be wonderful?"

"**The last thing that man you call the Yondaime said before I was sealed into your pathetic body was that you were to be treated like a hero. So come. Touch the bars and let me see the glamorous life of my host."**

"Alright. You may not like what you see though." The beast scoffed as Naruto approached the cage and placed his hand on one of the tall posts. Once he did, memories came flooding through his mind from his earliest memories in the orphanage, to the glares and attacks from villager, meeting those he had come to call family, the letters from his parents, and finally the most recent attempt at his life.

When it was all over, the Kyuubi began to thrash around it's cage continually slamming itself into the bars.

"**REALASE ME! THOSE BASTARDS! I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY ONE OF THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! I WILL DEVOUR EVERY ONE OF THEIR STILL-BEATING HEARTS AND SHIT OUT THEIR FOULD PUTRID SOULS! WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER WOULD DO THIS TO A CHILD! THIS VILLAGE WILL BE RAISE TO THE GROUND AND COSUMED IN FOXFIRE! I WILL-"**

The bijuu continued rant and slam itself against its cage for another good five minutes before giving up its endeavors. Naruto's eyes widened at some the things the beast had said as it cursed up a storm big enough to cause even the most travelled sailor to feel uneasy. Finally the Kyuubi calm down, it's red eyes softened as it looked into the boy's cerulean ones.

"**Kit… I'm sorry."**

Naruto was shocked. The Kyuubi no Kitsune actually _apologized_ to _him_.

"What for? You never hurt me? And the villagers never would have known about you if Hokage-sama hadn't let it slip. So you have nothing to be sorry for."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock. Was the boy truly that forgiving? It was astounding to the bijuu that this boy of only five could be so mature.

"**Thank you. I give you my word as a bijuu, if you ever need my help in anything, I will give you my assistance."**

Naruto stood there stunned. Then he thought of something.

"Can you train me to become stronger? Strong enough so that I can leave this village behind."

"**Yes. I promise that I will help train you Kit. However I can't train you with your mindscape in its current form."**

"So how do I change it?" the blonde asked, scratching his head.

"**It's your mind Kit. Think it, and your mindscape will change."**

Naruto thought hard and suddenly the sewer was replaced with a vast forest with tall trees and meadows scattered around. The bars began to glow as they formed a collar around the bijuu's neck with a golden dog-tag with the kanji for _"Seal"_ engraved on it.

"**Very nice, Kit. But you forgot that you will need a place to train."**

Naruto thought hard as a large building appeared before the pair. Kyuubi shrunk down to the size of a grizzly bear as it followed Naruto into the building. The inside of it was very well planned out, complete with dojo, armory, target range, forge, and even a hot spring to relax after a hard days training.

"**Great job. This looks like a perfect place to train you. How did you know to include all of these things?"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I saw it in a show Kakashi-nii watches with me."

Recently Kakshi and Naruto had decided to hang out more while he was off duty and subsequently the pair became addicted to the new television series starring Chiba Shinichi, _Kage no Gundan_. The bijuu laughed heartily at the boy's innocence.

"**Well I like it. But we shouldn't start your training until later. I sense the old man and your brother are waiting for you to wake up."**

Naruto nodded before bowing to the kitsune before him. "Alright. Until next time, Kyuubi-sensei."

_In the Real World_

Naruto awoke in his hospital bed to the sight of Kakashi and the Hokage talking to each other in front of his bed. Kakashi was dressed in a regular Jounin uniform instead of his traditional ANBU uniform. In his hand was an orange book which he had nearly finished, given the blue bookmark.

"I don't see what that big deal is."

"The big deal, Kakashi, is that you are an ANBU. You aren't supposed to reveal your identity to people. It's part of the job."

"He was bound to find out eventually Hokage-sama. He has advanced senses like a nin-dog. He knows my scent. How awkward a conversation do you think we might have if we bump into each other on the street or when I become his Jounin sensei. It's better that he knows who I am now instead of later."

The Hokage was about to retort when both of their attentions were taken by a voice.

"If you two are going to keep fighting, then I'm going back to sleep."

Immediately the two were by the young boy's side. Kakashi spoke up first.

"Otouto, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." Naruto sat up and gave his brother a hug.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-nii. It wasn't you fault. I got ramen broth on the directions you wrote down and got lost."

Hiruzen saw how much the pair truly cared for each other and was happy that the boy had found some semblance of family.

"Naruto-kun, is there anything you can remember about the people who attacked you? Can you recall any of their faces?"

"No. No I can't, Hokage-sama. I was too busy running for my life to get a good look at them." Naruto's voice seemed unnaturally cold for someone his age. A sharp pain filled the Kage's heart as the boy referred to him so formally and not in his usual, loving way. Hiruzen chuckled uncomfortably.

"Hokage-sama? What happened to Jiji?"

"You lied to me Hokage-sama" Naruto turned and looked at the elderly man. The young boy reminded the man of the time his father had been told that Kushina had been captured by enemy ninja.

"_Jiji_ would have made sure I was well protected during the one day I was most likely to be attacked. _Jiji _would have told me the truth. And _Jiji_ wouldn't let me have to be told who I was and why I was attacked by the very thing responsible for my life being so hard."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as began to water as the child he considered a grandson verbally tore him to pieces.

"Yes Hokage-_sama_, I met the Kyuubi. And I had to learn from the _bijuu_ and not my own _Jiji_ why the village hates me so much and why they treat me like dirt when you refused to give me a straight answer. _It_ told me who my parents were when _you_ yourself looked me in the eyes and told me that you didn't know. So, no, you aren't my Jiji. You lost that right."

The Hokage hung his head in shame. He couldn't say anything to that. Naruto was right. He didn't have any right. Anything he could say would merely be an excuse. And the boy didn't need any more excuses. So he said the only thing he could say before he left.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'll tell the doctors you're ready to leave."

Soon after the doctors came in and unhooked the blonde from the machines and undid his bandages before Kakashi handed him a new change of clothes. Naruto got dressed before heading out with his brother.

"I know he deserved it, but did you have to go so hard on him Otouto?" Kakashi asked as he carried his brother toward his apartment.

"Probably not. But I was caught up in the moment. I did meet Kyuubi though. It wasn't too thrilled at how I've been treated."

The masked jounin raised a brow at that. "Really? I'd think that it'd be happy to see its jailor suffering."

"Actually it's quite the opposite. Apparently hurting children is a huge no-no for demons. It actually apologized and agreed to train me."

"Wow. So it seems that you'll have two senseis to help you grow strong." Naruto looked at his brother with excitement.

"Really Aniki? You're gonna help me?" Kakashi gave him an eye smile and nodded.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't help out my Otouto reach his potential." Naruto hugged his brother tightly as he thanked him repeatedly.

'_After yesterday, how could I live with myself I let you stay here?' _Kakashi was brought from his thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii. Isn't there a new episode of _Kage no Gundan_ on tonight?"

"Oh fuck, you're right. Come on! We don't want to miss it!" Kakashi picked up speed as he headed toward his home to catch their favorite show.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! Now comes to a tough decision point in the story which is why I'm not going to make it! You are! Isn't that wonderful?**

**Now I can't decide whether I should write the beginning on Naruto's training with Kakashi and Kyuubi and then skip to the Genin Exam, write like 3-5 more chapters with mini time skips in between, or just skip to the Genin Exam.**

**So I'm going to set up a poll and let you decide. At the end of next week, I'll start on the next chapter based on how you guys vote.**

**Don't forget to leave a review below and tell me what you thought of the chapter as well as Follow and/or Favorite the story if you already haven't. Also you should check out my other story, _Namikaze Naruto, Son of Madalore_, I'm really excited about that one.**

**So until next chapter, I'll see you guys later.  
**

***Walks away singing _Happy Birthday_ and a series of Irish drinking songs to myself***


	4. Let the Training Begin

**Alright Chapter 4 is finally here! I've been gone for quite some time. I hope everyone had a great break from this story. Did you miss me? I certainly missed you all. However I was slightly disappointed last chapter. No one got the reference I made. However, I 'm not going explain it to you. You need to figure it out. But other than that, I really love the way this story is going. I hope you will join me for the rest of it.**

**The other thing that didn't go as planned was the poll. I put up three options, three people voted, and they each voted for different options. So I decided to do whatever I want and just take this story in that direction.**

**So with that out of the way, I think it's time for the chapter to officially begin.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, everything would have gone to hell much sooner.**

* * *

**Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary**

**Chapter 4: Let the Training Begin**

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he trudged toward the fridge. He shivered a bit as the cold air hit him in the early morning. Grabbing the carton of milk the young blonde decided to forgo getting a glass and began to drink it straight. He was interrupted when a gloved hand grabbed the carton from him mid gulp.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, I was drinking that!" The young jinchuuriki said angrily.

"Yeah? Well it's _my_ milk." Kakashi snarkily replied pulling down his mask and taking a drink. Naruto wondered why Kakashi always wore that mask. He wasn't ugly or horribly scarred. In fact, in Naruto's opinion his older brother was actually a handsome guy. But who was he to judge his brother's life choices?

"**Quite a mature way of thinking there, Kit. I have to admit, you're better than a lot of people out there."**

'_Thanks. I think… Wait. How are you talking to me?'_

"**Through your mind. It seems that our little chat in your mind opened up this little connection between us. Just think and you can talk to me."**

'_Wow. That seems like it could be incredibly useful.'_

"**Yeah. But I think we should cut this chat short. Your brother seems a bit concerned." **

Kakashi waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Hey, Naruto. You still in there?" Naruto shook his head and looked at his brother in a wide-eyed daze. He gestured in front of his mouth.

"Nii-san. Mask." Kakashi lifted his mask covering his face once again.

"Your eyes were glazed over and you were just staring out into space." Naruto scratched his head and chuckled.

"Oh, Kyuubi just wanted to tell me something. Apparently we can talk to each other just through thinking."

The silver haired man rubbed his chin as he considered this new information.

"Well, you're going to have to work on your communication. You can't go all glassy eyed in the middle of a fight." The older man eye-smiled as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Now let's hurry up and eat. The sooner we get to eat, the sooner your training can begin." Naruto's eyes lit up at the words breakfast and training.

"Yeah! Can we have ramen for breakfast?"

"No." Kakashi deadpanned.

_Training Ground 7_

Kakashi set Naruto down on the ground and sat on a log as he figured out how to go about training his little brother, who sat cross legged on the ground expectantly.

"Naruto, do you still have the scroll from your father on you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I have it right here."

The young blonde nodded, digging into his pockets and pulling out the message from his father. Kakashi opened it and examined it. At the very bottom of the scroll were three storage seals labeled "Rasengan", "Hiraishin", and "Hummingbird." Kakashi bit his thumb and wiped some blood across the seal. A puff of smoke covered the scroll. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi held two scrolls in his hands instead of one. Kakashi opened the scroll and began to read.

His sensei's style of taijutsu was unique to say the least. He remembered how fast and versatile he had moved while using it. The kata seemed to put a lot of strain on the body. Even Kakashi would need years of training if he were to even attempt to try learning. It wasn't until he noticed a bit of scribbling at the bottom.

"_By the way, this style is incredibly difficult to learn and could possibly cripple you for life if you jump right into it. So I've included a gravity seal that you should place on your body. When you reach level 10 on the seal then I think you'll be ready to start learning. Have Kakashi of Jaraiya-sensei apply it before you do any of this._

_Good luck Naruto!"_

Kakashi sighed as he looked over the seals he needed to use.

'_That's Minato-sensei for you. Always forgetting that one detail until the last minute.'_

"Naruto, take off your shirt." Naruto got really confused and his face showed it.

"Why?" Kakashi pulled a jar of fuinjustu ink and a brush.

"In order for you to learn the Hummingbird Style, your body has to be conditioned to handle the strain. So I'm going to put this seal on you. It's going to make you feel a lot heavier and get you prepared to learn the techniques."

"Okay." The young blonde said as he removed his shirt. Kakashi dipped the brush in the ink and began to paint the seals on the young boy's torso. Think was very cold against the young boy's skin. However Naruto stayed perfectly still. Kakashi had told him about how touchy fuinjutsu could be. He didn't want Kakashi to slip up and cause him to explode or something.

When Kakashi was finished drawing the seals on the boy, he began to do a long series of hand seals. The silver-haired man's hand began to glow as he finished the hand signs before slamming his hand against the seals. Naruto's entire torso began to shine brightly before the seals began to converge on his right shoulder. As the seals stopped glowing, they revealed a tattoo in the shape of a sun with the kanji for zero on it.

"This is the Gravity Seal." Kakashi explained as he pointed to the seal.

"It's not activated right now. Once I activate the seal, immense pressure will be put onto you and your entire body will become heavier. Once you are able to fight properly when the level is on 10, then you can begin training in the Hummingbird Style. Are you ready Otouto?" Naruto nodded in understanding.

Kakashi channeled a bit of chakra through his finger and into the seal, activating it.

"**Everybody do The Flop!" **Naruto wondered what the bijuu meant by that when suddenly…

THUD!

Naruto found himself face first in the dirt. He couldn't move as he felt like he weighted a million pounds.

"Uggh. Is this level 10 Kakashi-nii?" Kakashi squatted down beside his little brother.

"Nope."

"Well what level is it?" Kakashi eye-smiled brightly.

"0.5" Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Seriously?! It's going to take forever to reach level 10!" His cycloptic brother patted the blonde on the head.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll get there sooner than you think. Now try to stand up. If you can walk by lunch time, I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat." That got Naruto's energy going as he strained with all his might. Kakashi sat on the log and pulled out his orange book and began to read.

_5 Hours Later_

Naruto stood on shaky legs. He struggled as he moved his leg forward. The young jinchuuriki made slow heavy steps toward his brother who closed his book and looked up and eye smiled.

"Very good, Naruto. You actually got to trudging faster than I expected. Now let's go get that ramen I promised you." Naruto smiled at the thought of food. He was sweating profusely from all the work he put into just standing up.

"**Don't worry, Kit. As with most things, the first one's always the hardest. When your brother decides it's time to up the level, you'll be ready for it."**

'_Wow, thanks Kyuubi-sensei. That actually makes me feel a bit better. One question though.'_

"**And what's that?'**

'_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?! You were completely silent for FIVE HOURS! I could have used some support!'_

The bijuu chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"**I was planning out your training in **_**here**_** the whole time."**

'_Oh. I'm sorry. Once I'm done here with Kakashi-nii, I can begin my training with you.'_

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Naruto and Kakashi made it into the blonde's favorite eatery in about half an hour. Naruto's trudge had finally become more of a shamble and the young jinchuuriki could walk like he was tired, which wasn't too far from the truth. Naruto plopped himself on the stool as Ayame came up to the pair. Her smile faded when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She reached over the bar and hugged the blonde. His cheeks began to burn as he felt the teen's breasts against his face.

"I heard what happened on your birthday. We were so worried about you." Naruto scratched his head when the young waitress let him go.

"I'm sorry I made you and Teuchi-san worry. But I'm all better now." Ayame gave him a stern look.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ayame smiled at his words.

"Alright. So what'll you have today Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave his classic foxy grin.

"One of everything and keep them coming Ayame-chan! Kakashi-nii's buying me all the ramen I can eat!" Ayame looked at the silver-haired man with a smirk.

"Oh he is, is he? Well then, I better tell Tou-san to start cooking." The young brunette said as she walked over to the kitchen.

'_The fool has no idea what he's just unleashed. Looks like we'll be able to buy some new equipment after all. Tou-san will be happy about that.'_

Kakashi felt a chill wash over his spine as the first bowl was placed in front of Naruto.

'_H-He's only five. How much could he possibly eat?'_

_An Hour and a Half Later…_

Kakashi wept as he pulled the last bill from his wallet. He handed all of the money to Ayame who smiled brightly as she placed the money in the register.

'_21! He ate 21 bowls of ramen in one sitting. It must have been the gravity seal. He was eating so slowly that he ended up digesting the first bowl as he ate the next! This couldn't possibly happen a second time.' _Oh the poor naive fool.

By the time Naruto had finished, the afternoon rush of people had begun out in the village. As such Naruto didn't want to walk around with the gravity seal activated and unable to run if need be. So Kakashi cast their usual genjutsu, or the Piggy-Backpack no Jutsu as Naruto liked to call it, and the two made their way back to Kakashi's apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Naruto shuffled toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to go to sleep for a bit, okay Kakashi-nii?" Kakashi simply waved to him.

"Alright, have a good one."

Naruto flopped on Kakashi's bed. It was really soft and comfortable. He somehow expected it to be hard because ninjas were expected to sleep in trees and on the ground while on missions.

"Oh well. It's nice and I can get some rest after training so hard. Once I get used to this seal, hopefully Kakashi-nii will actually start teaching me how to fight. But first, I need some sleep."

"**Not so fast, Kit. We still have to do **_**our**_** training."**

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto awoke in the dojo of his mindscape. The Kyuubi was curled up in a corner. The fox stood up and made its way out of the room. Kyuubi returned with a sword in its mouth. It dropped the sword at Naruto's feet.

"**Pick up the sword. It's not too different from your mother's sword. I'm going to train you how to use it." **Naruto stood up and picked up the sword.

The hilt was long. He could easily fit both of his hands on the grip. The pommel was round and could be used to hit people. Unlike a katana, the guard was large and could cover his hands with ease. The most interesting thing about it was the blade. The blade was about a foot and a half long and completely straight, both sides of the blade were sharpened and there was a groove down the center of the blade. It was unlike any sword the young blonde had ever seen.

"**This is called a broadsword. The people of Uzushiogakure were all proficient with this sword. However, very few swordsmen ever came to master this blade. Your mother was one of those few. With my help, you will be too. Are you ready Kit?"** Naruto brimmed with pride as he held the sword in his hands.

"Yes I am Kyuubi-sensei! I'm ready to make my Kaa-san proud!" Kyuubi shrunk down to the size of a wolf and poised itself.

"**Good. Now you better get ready Kit. Because training begins NOW!" **The bijuu roared as it lunged at Naruto.

* * *

**Wow it's been way too long since I updated this fic. The last poll didn't end up with very favorable results. So I'm going to do a new one and then write the next chapter based on that poll. **

**But first I'm going to explain the story arcs I already have outlined for them:**

**Intro Arc (Everything up until The Bell Test)**

**Mission to Wave Arc (You know this arc. This is where thing really get started.)**

**Mercenary Arc Pt 1. (Naruto will start out his career as a Merc. Building a reputation.)**

**Land of Snow Arc (1st movie) **

**Chunnin Exams Pt 1. (Stages 1-2 and prelims)**

**Invasion Prep Arc (Just what he does in the one month before the Invasion)**

**Mercenary Arc Pt. 2 (Covers several filler arcs as well as the Sasuke Retieval Arc)**

**Since I have all of this planned out I have to ask. Do you guys want me to skip forward to the graduation and give flashbacks to the training. Or do you want me to skip to the second part of Naruto's training and do the graduation after that?**

**Let me know by voting in the poll. Remember to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. As well as Following and/or Favoriting this story if you already haven't. **

**So until next chapter, McManus D. Ninja Out!**


	5. Tests and Traitors

**Alright! Chapter 5! I'm happy with the way that the last poll turned out! So two thirds of you wanted me to skip ahead to the graduation and proceed with the story. So that's exactly what I'm going to do right now.**

**However, I'm still a little disappointed. Last chapter I made a very, VERY obvious reference and no one seemed to get it. At least to my knowledge. But that's just me being petty. **

**I'd like to thank all of you who voted in the poll. So without further gilding the lily and without any more ado, LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER GOING!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I probably would have kept Tobi the lovable idiot he used to be. I miss my good boy.**

* * *

**Naruto: The Jinchuuriku Mercenary**

**Chapter 5**

**Tests and Traitors**

_Ichiraku Ramen_

The early morning sun was shining over the horizon as a new day began in Konoha. A tall, young woman was making her way towards the front of the famous ramen stand. She wore her usual uniform and her long brown hair was held in a white bandana. Just as she finished opening up the place for business, an all too familiar face entered the restaurant.

"Ohayou Ayame-chan." Ayame smiled brightly at one of their favorite customers.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun. What can I get you?" Naruto smiled a foxy grin at the ramen waitress. Ayame looked him over as he sat down at the bar. He had grown up so much in the past ten years. They young boy who barely stood up to the ramen waitress' stomach now stood at an even 6 feet tall, towering over the 5 foot 3 twenty-three year old woman. Nearly all traces of baby fat had disappeared, leaving him with quite the handsome face. Unfortunately for him, he still carried the title of the village pariah even after all these years, so no women had ever shown interest. What also didn't help was his sense of fashion. He always seemed to wear the same outfit consisting of a large black and orange jacket and orange pants. On his head he wore a pair of goggles that kept his bangs out of his eyes. **(AN: Shippuden Outfit but with his old goggles.)**

'_He's so handsome. If he just dressed nicer, I'm sure he could find someone nice.' _The young ramen waitress thought as Naruto sat down.

"I'll have one bowl of shrimp and one of miso pork ramen please." Ayame wrote down his order and sent it back to her father in the back. She leaned over the counter and gaze the blonde a warm smile.

"Must be a big day if Kakashi-san's letting you have ramen, eh Naruto-kun. You used to come here for almost every meal." Naruto scratched back of his head and chuckled.

"Yeah. But it's for the best that I didn't eat here all the time. I'd probably still be a little shrimp. I'd still have to look up at you while sitting here." Ayame giggled at the blonde's joke. Naruto gave her a genuine smile in return. He loved the sound of her laugh. He'd even developed a bit of a crush on the ramen waitress over the years.

'_I'm really going to miss her when I leave.' _

"**You know you could always take her with you."**

'_No. She belongs here Kyuubi.'_

"**Suit yourself." **Naruto smiled.

"Well Kakashi-nii figured that graduation day was worth an extra meal of ramen this month." The sound of a bell ringing stopped Ayame from speaking as she went and grabbed Naruto's bowls and brought them to him.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. Good luck today." The ramen waitress went about her usual duties cleaning up around the ramen stand, occasionally sending glances the blonde's way.

'_Good luck Naruto-kun. We'll be rooting for you.'_

_Konoha Academy_

Naruto sat in his usual seat near the back of the class as the rest of the students began to file into the classroom for hopefully one of the last times. As they walked in, four people gave Naruto an acknowledging nod in greeting. Naruto had grown friendly to Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Sitting near Kiba was Hyuuga Hinata. She would constantly glance over at the young jinchuuriki while doing her nervous tick of touching her fingertips together. Whenever her and Naruto would make eye contact, she would quickly look away as her face turned beat red.

"**Oh she seriously has the hots for you, Kit."**

'_I'm aware. But I can't start a relationship with someone when I intend on leaving. It would be cruel and would hurt them in the end.'_

Naruto was ripped from his conversation by the one sound he had come to dread in all the world.

"CHA! YOU LOSE INO-PIG! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Naruto cringed as the pink haired banshee known as Hanuro Sakura entered the classroom along with Yamanka Ino. The pair infuriated Naruto to no end. They were the worst examples of fan girls for the spoiled brat Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto balls his hands into fists as he resisted the urge to chew the two out. He couldn't do it, at least not yet.

It was at that time that their instructors Umino Iruka and Mizuki. The latter send Naruto a glare that screamed with loathing and utter disgust. The blonde however seemed oblivious to it as Iruka stood in front of the class.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Today is the day that you take your graduation tests. Those of you who will pass, will be able to move on to the rank of Genin. This test will be split up into three separate sections. A written test of what you've learned, a combat test, and a jutsu test. If you fail one of these tests then you fail the entire test. Now Mizuki is handing out the written tests as we speak. You may begin when you receive your paper."

Naruto received his test and wasn't at all shocked to see that the white haired Chunin had placed a genjutsu on his paper to have all of the questions be of a much higher difficulty than any academy student would know. However, being a jinchuuriki had its perks. Like not being affected by genjutsu for example. Naruto simply dispelled the genjutsu and began his test. The questions were so easy that a monkey could ace the test.

Once the written part of the exam was finished, the Chunin led the students to a target range where they were each handed ten shuriken and ten kunai. Each of them went in alphabetical order trying to hit the bullseyes on all the dummies. Naruto waited patiently as everyone went before him. Next up was Sasuke who scored the top of the class so far hitting 19 out of 20 of the targets. Naruto heard his name as he stepped up to the range. He threw all of the projectiles with incredible speed. However, all of the students began to laugh as none of them hit a single bullseye. Even Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you f-"

"Check again Iruka-sensei." The blonde smirked. Iruka examined the targets and his eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't hit any of the bullseyes, but every hit would either kill or mortally wound the target. 20 points. Good job, Naruto." Naruto smiled as he saw the shocked expressions of the students as well as Sasuke seething. Iruka gathered the students and brought each of them one by one into a room for the jutsu portion of the exam. After several minutes Naruto's name was called and he went into the room where Iruka and Mizuki sat at a table. Iruka smiled.

"This part of the test will see if you can perform three jutsu. Are you ready Naruto?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

"First, the Kawarimi no Jutsu." Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared, the Hokage stood in his place.

"Hello Iruka-san, Mizuki-san." Both of the Chunin bowed.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." The Kage disappeared and was replaced once again by Naruto.

"Now the Henge." Naruto did the hand-sign and was consumed by a plume of smoke. The smoke cleared and standing in the room was a perfect copy of the Yondaime. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and prepared for the final jutsu. Mizuki smirked. Iruka checked off the sheet of paper on his desk.

"Now, finally the Bushin. You have to make two perfect bunshin."

'_The demon brat can't perform this. He will never become a genin!'_

Naruto smirked as he formed his hands into a cross shaped hand-sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two perfect Kage Bunshins appeared next to Naruto. Mizuki stood up in an instant.

"THOSE ARE NOT REGULAR BUNSHINS! YOU FAIL!" Naruto turned to Iruka with an annoyed look.

"Iruka-sensei, does the test specify what kind of bunshin they have to be?" Iruka smiled brightly.

"No Naruto. It just says you have to create two bunshin. No specifics. Congratulations Naruto. You pass." The blonde smiled as he went to the table and grabbed a black hitai-ate and replaced his goggles with it. Mizuki was simply livid.

'_Damn it! I guess I'll just have to steal the Forbidden Scroll myself!'_

Iruka congratulated all of the students who passed and told them to meet back on Monday for their team placements. Many of the students went home to their parents, others went to celebrate with other classmates. Naruto however decided to take a walk.

_Abandoned Shack, Konoha Outskirts_

Naruto sat in one of his personal hiding spots. He'd discovered the old shack shortly after his fifth birthday and would often come here to unwind or meditate. He sat inside and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar tug as he drifted into unconsciousness.

_Mindscape_

Naruto walked through the forest of his mind. It was peaceful and he loved the scenery he'd created. He entered a clearing and found the dojo he had created. This was where he had learned much of his current skills over the past few years. Kyuubi was a very effective teacher. Incredibly brutal at times, but effective.

"Hey Kyuubi. Where are you?" The blonde made his way into the dojo. Yet he couldn't find any traces of the tailed fox.

"Come on out. I want to talk to you." Only silence answered him.

"That's odd." Naruto decided to go into the dojo's hot springs to relax. The blonde had added them simply for aesthetic purposes. However he soon discovered that like a normal hot spring does to one's muscles, soaking in his mental hot spring helped relax and relieve his mind of stress. He disrobed and began to wash himself. Suddenly, Naruto felt a pair of hands begin to scrub his back.

"Where the hell have you been Kyuubi-sensei? I called but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry. But I was a bit pre-occupied." Responded a voice the young blonde had never heard before. He whipped around and was greeted by two slitted red eyes.

Naruto stepped back to see a woman standing before him wearing nothing but a towel. Her lips were ruby red and curled into a devilishly seductive smirk. Her hair was a deep, deep blood red that framed her face with one lock coming down the center of her forehead. It cascaded down over her shoulders and to her mid back. He body was simply incredible. He long slender legs just seemed to go on for days before meeting with her shapely hips and toned, tight stomach. Her breasts were bordering on DDs. She was simply one of the most beautiful women Naruto had ever seen. But what stood out about her the most was that swaying behind her were nine crimson fox tails and a set of ear atop her head.

"Well Naru-chan? See anything you like?" Naruto's eyes widened as his brain finished processing the situation.

"K-Kyuubi-sensei?" Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, swaying her hips with each step before wrapping her arms around the young genin's neck.

"That's right. It's me. What's the matter? You didn't think I was a male did you?"

"I didn't think you were anything. I thought you bijuu were just giant creatures of pure chakra and chakra doesn't have a gender." Kyuubi pursed her lips before smiling.

"I taught you well. And you're right. When we first came into being we were all just genderless beings of pure chakra. However, once we end up sealed into a human we become that gender. My first jinchuuriki was female, so here I stand before you. Now Naruto-kun. Back to my first question." She removed her towel and stood before the blonde in all her glory.

"See anything you like?" Naruto stood dumfounded as he gazed upon his tenant. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He felt her ample bust pressing against his chest.

"Why, tell me now? Why not when I was younger?"

"Simple. You and I had other things to worry about. You needed to become strong. Now you've become so strong. Both physically, mentally and emotionally. You'll make a fine mate, Naruto-kun." The blonde's eye widened.

"Mate? You want me to be your…?" His words tailed off. Kyuubi just simply nodded.

"Think about it. You can give me your answer later." The vixen said as she kissed him on the cheek.

_Real World_

Naruto woke up in the shack. Several hours had passed during his conversation with the Kyuubi and night had already fallen. He was about to leave the shack when he saw none other than Mizuki land in front of the shack carrying a large scroll.

"I did it. I actually stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Kage's vault. I just need to get out of the village as fast as possible." The white haired chunin was interrupted by a voice from up in the trees.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-sensei. But I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He turned and glared at Naruto who stood looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"What a fortunate turn of events for me. I come into the forest and who should I find? The thief who stole the Forbidden Scroll!" Naruto quirked his brow.

'_Does he really think that excuse work… ever?'_ Naruto suddenly was on the other branch as he dodged a giant shuriken.

"So, Naruto, before I kill you and am proclaimed a hero, would you like to know why everyone hates you? Why you are ostracized and why you will never become Hokage?" Mizuki taunted. Naruto stared at him with a bored expression.

"Oh I know why no one likes me. It's because I'm an asshole." Mizuki face faulted.

"NO, YOU INSIPID LITLE CUR! THE REASON EVERYONE DISPISES YOU AND WHY I WILL BE HAILED AS A HERO IS BECAUSE THE YONDAIME NEVER KILLED THE KYUUBI! HE SEALED THE BEAST INSIDE OF YOU! THAT'S RIGHT BRAT! _YOU_ ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

"Oh. Okay." Naruto deadpanned, causing Mizuki to face fault again.

"Well now that I know that, I'm going to kick the living shit out of you and bring your sorry as back to Hokage-sama." The white haired chunin began to laugh insanely.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I AM A CHUNIN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PETULANT LITTLE DEMON BR-" Mizuki was interrupted by a fist hitting his jaw, sending hurtling into the air. Naruto jumped from branch to branch before leaping above Mizuki and slamming his foot into the man's gut, knocking the breath out of him and sending him crashing to the ground. Naruto quickly hog-tied the unconscious chunin and waited.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Iruka came across the clearing to find Naruto reading from the Forbidden Scroll whale Mizuki was tied up and screaming into a gag.

"Oh hi Iruka-sensei! I got bored of waiting for someone to come so I decided to do a bit of reading." The blonde genin proclaimed as he walked over to his sensei and handed him the scroll.

"I couldn't understand most of it, but it was still fun to look at." He said with his signature foxy grin.

"Naruto, did you capture Mizuki by yourself?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, me and about a hundred Kage Bunshin." Iruka chuckled at his student.

"Good job Naruto. Let's wait for the ANBU to arrive. Then afterwords do you wanna get some ramen?"

"Hell yes I do!"

* * *

**So there we are! Did you guys like the revelation about Kyuubi? Keep on reading to find out how Naruto responds to her proposition.**

**Luckily for you I have no more polls or announcements to make this chapter. Hooray! No announcements!**

**Next chapter: The team placements, Kakashi's infamous Bell Test, and the end of the Intro Arc!**

**Please leave a review, I always respond to questions that you have. Also, if you haven't already Follow and/or Favorite this story and be sure to check out my profile for the other awesome stories that I'm currently writing.**

**So I'll see you all next chapter! McManus D. Ninja out!**


	6. Inheritance

**Hooray! New chapter! I'm so glad to be returning to this story after over a month. I've been polishing out the details of the outline for this one as well as developing the plot for my newest story, _Summoners of the Shattered Nexus_. As for people who are readers of my other story _Child of Mandalore_, I'm sorry, but I stared at a blank Word page for like three days straight and couldn't come up with anything. So unfortunately that one's on hiatus for the time being. **

**However this story is not on hiatus! So rejoice and enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... like at all. If you were under the impression that I did, then I have two questions. What are you smoking and can I have some?**

* * *

Monday morning couldn't have come sooner for Naruto as he let loose a sigh of relief entering the classroom of the Ninja Academy for the last time. Many of the students were discussing and guessing who would be placed on what team, the majority of girls wondering if they would be placed on a team with their _beloved _ Sasuke-kun. Thought Naruto didn't join in with any conversation. He was busy having a similar conversation.

"_**So Naruto-kun, have you figured out the team placements yet**_**?" **The demonic vixen inquired of her host. Naruto mentally scoffed.

'_Please don't patronize me, Kyuu-chan. You know I'm not the idiot I've led these fools to believe I am. I figured out the team placements a year after I enrolled in the academy.' _ A seductive giggle ran through the blonde's mind, sending a shiver down his spine.

" _**Oh really now? Do tell. Who are the teams that will be leaving here be?" **_Kyuubi always loved teasing Naruto. He had always found it annoying in the past, however given the revelation of the great demoness' gender and her change of tone, the young jinchuuriki had come to enjoy the great vixen's playfulness.

'_Most of them will fail. The true genin test has a 66% failing rate. Thus only three teams will pass. Asuma-san will want to have the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.' _Kyuubi raised her brow coyly.

'_**Oh? And what makes you think that the Hokage will allow that?' **_Naruto let out a short chuckle, a few of the genin sent him quizzical glances before returning to their conversations.

'_It's quite simple. Ever since Asuma left to become one of the Daimyo's personal bodyguards their relationship has been strained. The Hokage will do anything to fix their relationship. Including giving his son a team who will become a carbon copy of their fathers, leading to their inevitable defeat in battle due to many learning how to counter said team's maneuvers.' _The bijuu gave a nod of approval before motioning her host to continue.

'_The next to pass will be Shino, Kiba-san, and Hinata. A simple well balanced team composition. Given the right Jounin, they could become an elite tracker team. Which would leave me on a team with the PTSD victim and…'_

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT INO-PIG! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" The pink haired banshee known as Haruno Sakura screeched. A blonde girl stood up and butted heads with her.

"As if Forehead! Like someone like Sasuke-kun would ever fall for anyone as apish as you when he can be with someone as beautiful as me."

"PIG!"

"Forehead!" The pair went back and forth with their insults, causing Naruto to have a headache.

"For the love of Kami, shut the fuck up bitch." Sakura turned and glared at the blonde, rage burning in her eyes as her face turned red. She marched over to Naruto, whose expression remained neutral.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BAKA?!" The pink haired girl reared her fist back and sent it flying toward the blonde's head. However many were amazed when not only did Naruto catch the girl's wrist, but he quickly maneuvered her arm behind her back and pinned her to the desk.

"My apologies Haruno, you must not have heard me clearly. Allow me to say it again at a decibel that you're accustomed to." He leaned in to her ear as he held her immobile. She struggled to move but the blonde's grip was incredibly strong.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MEWLING QUIM! No one cares about your petty rivalry or your futile attempts to woo someone with the emotional range of a dead fish!" Naruto then threw the pink haired harpy down the stairs as she tumbled toward the front of the class. She stopped halfway down and stood up shakily only to find the jinchuuriki right in her face.

"Since this will probably be the last time that we ever encounter each other, I have no qualms about telling you the truth. You are a disgrace to the very title of kunoichi. You are not fit in any way to enter the field of battle, and I promise you, Haruno Sakura. One day, either you or one of your team mates will be killed, and it will be all… your… fault." He walked back to his seat as deathly silence filled the entire classroom. The silence was finally broken as Iruka cleared his throat. He proceeded to congratulate the class on graduating. After a long boring speech that few seemed to actually pay attention to, Iruka finally began to read of the selections for the genin teams.

"Team Seven will be comprised of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and -"

"SHANNARO! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura exclaimed before the entire room was flooded with KI for a split second, causing her to sit down quietly. Iruka turned back to his clipboard.

"As I was saying, Team Seven will be comprised of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Sakura felt slightly nervous when Iruka said that she'd be on Naruto's team.

'_It doesn't matter what that baka says! Sasuke-kun will protect me! True love conquers all! Shannaro!' _Iruka finally finished the team assignments after a few more minutes. After everyone's sensei's came to gather their teams, the only ones left in the empty classroom were Team Seven. Naruto decided to get out of there as fast as he could as he walked over to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." Sakura was about to yell at the blonde but he was already gone.

Naruto made his way up the staircase and made his way up to the roof. Sitting on one of the vents was none other than his older brother/Jounin sensei reading the latest edition of his beloved and infamous little orange book.

"How long are you going to make them wait, Aniki?" Kakashi looked up from his book at his brother and eye smiled.

"Oh, I was thinking of making them wait for a few hours." Naruto chuckled as he walked over and grabbed the book from his big brother's hand, placing a navy blue bookmark in the spot where the book was opened to before flipping the pages back and removing an orange bookmark several chapters back.

"You really do love milking your reputation don't you, Nii-san?" The blonde chuckled as he read a rather steamy scene between the Lady of the Rain and the Ice Craftsman. His elder brother read over his shoulder. Once the scene had reached its climax, **(AN: In more ways than one. *smack* Ow!)** Kakashi took the book from the young man's hands and made his way toward the edge of the roof, signaling for his brother to follow.

Naruto followed his brother across the rooftops and deep through the forests of Konaha. The lush forests become thicker and wilder as the pair make their way farther from the village until finally they reached their destination. The brothers stood before a large gate that was almost completely covered in ivy. The gate itself stood a good 25 feet in the air and was incredibly simple in design yet held an elegance that was unmatched by any of the clan estates within Konaha. At the bottom of the gate was a seal. Naruto knew where he was immediately.

"So this is my parent's home." He mused to himself. Kakashi patted him on the shoulder before stepping up to the gate and pointing to the seal.

"This is a blood seal. Only someone with Minato-sensei's or Kushina-san's blood can unlock in and enter the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate. Luckily I happen to know someone with both of their blood." Kakashi smirked as the blonde rolled his eyes. Walking forward toward the gate, Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood from the appendage. Wiping a few drops on the seal, the brothers stood back as kanji began to glow and spread from a central point covering the entire gate and the ivy began to wither and die as chakra past over the plants. The two leapt back as the gates swung open with a tremendous force, shaking off the dead ivy and leaving the gates in pristine condition.

"So Kakashi-nii… Not that I'm glad to finally step foot in this place. Do you mind telling me why you brought me here?" Kakashi eye smiled as he grabbed a large scroll from underneath a nearby tree. It was about the length on the jounin's arm and just as thick. He handed it to the blonde and motioned him inside the gates.

"I think it's about time we collect your inheritance." Naruto smirked as he followed his brother through the grounds. The grounds were over grown with lush and beautiful flowers. As they made their way toward the main house, the jinchuuriki couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like to grow up in such a beautiful place.

'_**I'm sure it would have been wonderful Naru-kun. Your parents loved you very much.' **_The pair stood at the front entrance of the main building. It was a large two story mansion that even in all of its extravagance was still a very humble dwelling. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his father's odd nature. Only he could make a gigantic building seem like a cozy little place to raise a family. Kakashi led him through the halls before ending at a large pair of double doors.

"I think we should start with the library first." The cycloptic jounin opened the doors to reveal a room with large bookcases filled with scrolls and books on all subjects of jutsu, from chakra exercises and basic jutsu to fuuinjutsu and several other advanced techniques. Kakashi unraveled the scroll and began to place books in stacks across the piece of parchment. The pair proceeded to seal the entire library into this scroll. After a good hour of sealing books away, the pair sat on the floor of the now empty library.

"There's about half of the scroll left. What else are we going to put in here?" The silver haired man stood up and made his way toward the door. Naruto followed suit. His brother had never led him astray in the past, why question him now? Naruto stopped midway down the hall and took a picture off the wall. He held it in his hands and just stared at it.

The picture was of his parents. He knew what his father looked like from all of the history books in class. Naruto's gaze however, was fixated on the woman he held in his arms. He knew immediately by the look on his father's face exactly who she was. He had to admit, his brother was right. His mother truly was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on. She smiled with the same foxy grin that he had. She seemed like she was the happiest woman in the world. Naruto smiled sadly at the photo.

'_Don't worry Kaa-san. I promise that I'll make you proud. I'll leave this place and become strong. Even if I have to do it alone.'_

'_**You are very strong, Naru-kun. Soon you can live up to your promise and start your journey. And I will be by your side. You will never be alone.' **_

'_Thank you, Kyuu-chan.' _Naruto let out a single tear. The young blonde heard his brother call his name as he followed him through the rest of the halls.

Eventually they stood in front of a vault door. However where the combination dials should be, there was in its place, a red spiral. The Uzumaki spiral. Naruto reopened the wound on his thumb and spread it across the spiral.

"Kushina-san was never really one to trust banks so she convinced sensei to keep all of their money in this vault. I thought you might need some walking around money when you finally decide to fulfill your promise Otouto." The door began to creak as it unlocked itself and swung inwards. The pair entered the cavernous stone room. Kakashi lit a torch with a simple fire jutsu and watched as his little brother's eyes opened wide. In the room were stacks upon stacks of money.

"How does half a billion sound?" Naruto walked over to the piles and picked up one of the stacks, holding it in his hands and flipping through the stack of 100 ryu bills. He turned to his older brother with a determined smirk, passion burning in his eyes.

"Like a fresh start. Now let's hurry up and get this into the scroll before my _teammates_ get suspicious."

_Ninja Academy, An hour and a half later…_

Sakura paced back and forth up and down the stairs of the class room.

"SHANNARO! IT 'S BEEN THREE DAMNED HOURS AND THERE IS NO SIGN OF OUR SENSEI! THAT BAKA NARUTO HAS GONE MISSING AS WELL!" The pink haired banshee shrieked out in frustration. Sasuke on the other hand, had moved from his usual seat by the window and had taken up sitting in Iruka's swiveling desk chair. He had actually succumb to his own boredom and begun trying to stick pencils and various other pointy objects into the ceiling.

This was the scene that the Kakashi came upon when he finally opened the door to the classroom. Sakura turned her attention to him and screamed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The silver haired jounin simply stared at the two with a bored expression.

"My first impression of you… Is not promising. Now meet me and your team mate on the roof in 30 seconds or you're all dropped from the program." The cycloptic man stated before dispersing in a plume of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura immediately shot out of the room as fast as they could as they made their way toward the roof of the academy.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter out of the bag. I know a lot of you were expecting the Bell Test this chapter, but there was some things that I had to take care of before I could do that. However, since all the set up is out of the way, next chapter will begin the excitement.**

**In other news, I am in need of Beta Readers. If any of you notice the spelling and grammar errors like I do after I publish these chapters, good for you. The reason for these is because I don't have anyone to check my work except for me and I am human. So send me a PM if you're interested in the job.**

**The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun. So leave a review below. I answer all of your questions, so don't be afraid to ask. Follow and/or Favorite if you already haven't and I will see you all next chapter.**

**Until next time, McManus D. Ninja out!**


End file.
